


Bleeding on Brambles at Dawn

by Corwin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/pseuds/Corwin
Summary: Bramblestar thinks and watches the sunrise.Nobody told him it was this hard.





	Bleeding on Brambles at Dawn

Dawn was creeping over the horizon, bright red light seeping like blood. The clouds were thick and dark, heavy with snow. Bramblestar sat, perched on high ledge, watching it. 

It was fitting, he decided, for the sky to bleed after the night he's had. A single star, shining bright despite the dawn, shone on. 

He wonders if It is Snowkit, meeting Alderheart and Sparkpelts deceased littermates. It doesn't matter, though. He has a clan to lead.

Squirrelflight is still in the nursery, curled around Hopekit and Icekit. The two were probably looking for their brother.

This leafbare, he decides, is the cruelest of all.

But he has a clan to lead. So it doesn't matter.


End file.
